tnzevangelistfandomcom-20200213-history
Style Guide
Please use the following style guides when creating or editing pages. Handsets Enter the following lines into the Source section of the editor when creating a new device (or copy them from the source of an existing device page): : HANDSET NAME : Basic Information *Available - ### *RRP - ### *Colours - ### *SIM - ### : Body *Weight - ### *Screen Size - ### *Screen ppi ( ? ) - ### *IP Rated - ### : Operating System *Platform - ### *OEM Overlay - ### *Update History **### **### : Internals *Chipset - ### *CPU - ### *Storage - ### *Micro SD - ### *Radio - ### *Battery - ### : Camera *MP Rating - ### *Flash - ### *Video Recording - ### *Video Stabilisation - ### : Hard Reset Information *### : User Information *### *### Once this has been copied into the Source section you can switch back to the Visual editor to continue to make changes. Replace the ### symbol with the data for the device. Below is a guide for entering this information: Available - ''Either: Yes / No / Coming Soon'' RRP - '' Current (or last updated) price as per SOH'' Colours - ''Only colours available through TRS stores'' SIM - ''Either: Standard / Micro / Nano'' Weight - ''Weight in grams'' Screen Size - ''Screen size in inches'' Screen ppi - ''Screen ppi. Please ensure the link to the Wikipedia page on PPI remains intact when creating & updating'' IP Rated - ''Either: IP rating as supplied by the manufacturer / No'' Platform - ''Core operating platform and version (if applicable). For feature phones or phones not running a standard operating system, write 'OEM' and delete the 'OEM Overlay' bullet point.'' OEM Overlay - ''OEM produced overlays (usually for Android). For example: HTC Blink Feed or TouchWiz'' Update History - ''Include any TNZ approved operating system or firmware updates in chronological order with second layer bullet points (denoted by a ** before the update information in the source editor)'' Chipset - ''Chipset information for the handset (if available)'' CPU - ''CPU information for the handset (if available)'' Storage - ''Internal storage as supplied by the manufacturer. If the information is available include the user accessible portion of this memory in brackets directly after the full memory figure. For example: 16GB (12.5GB user accessible)'' Micro SD - ''Either: No / MicroSD (up to (maximum SD capacity))'' Radio - ''Either: No / FM / AM / FM & AM'' Battery - ''Battery milliampere-hour figure (if available). For example: 1420mAh'' MP Rating - ''Either: Primary camera megapixel rating as provided by the manufacturer / No'' Flash - ''Either No / Yes (Flash type. For example: LED, Dual LED)'' Video Recording - ''Either: No / Yes (Recording quality. For example: 1080p)'' Video Stabilisation - ''Either: Yes / No'' Hard Reset Information - ''Detailed instructions for how to perform a hard reset on the device'' User Information - ''Direct links to PDF versions of user guides, quick start guides and legal information relating to the device (if available)'' Plans Write the second section of your page here. $0 Deals Write the second section of your page here. Device Roadmap Write the second section of your page here. Email Settings Write the second section of your page here.